


New Moon

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moonbin is just an unlucky vampire, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampires, While Myungjin is just a happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: Bin met his soulmate at the night of the new moon. He should be happy, only that it's the new moon.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Original Character(s), Moon Bin/Original Female Character(s), Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Fateful meeting

Many fiction books portrays werewolves as creatures who transform into beasts every occurence of full moon. Humans consider the concept as pure fiction. Little they know that many of their considered fictions have hints of truth in them. What most fiction books didn't get right is that all night creatures are affected by the moon, only in different times.

It's the new moon fo vampires, which Bin loathed so much. All vampires have an irresistable urge to feed every new moon. No vampires can resist the urge, not even older vampires.

Moon Bin roamed the deserted streets. He needs to get a prey as soon as possible or he'll definitely go mad, especially that he couldn't feed the whole week. 

_He's starving._

He growled, purely out of instincts. He couldn't control the changing of his eyes as well as the protracting of his throbbing fangs any further.

Someone with an enticing scent is nearby, his voice produced more inhuman sounds while quickly advancing to the source of the scent before other vampires lurking could get ahead of him.

He immediately appeared in front of his prey, not his usual careful self, but bloodlust is definitely clogging his reasoning.

The human gasped, both startled by the sudden appearance of the vampire and his _glowing_ eyes.

Bin's mind suddenly cleared. He doesn't know what to feel, out of all the time of the month, why now? Why does he have to meet his _soulmate_ today?

He could tell that she is his soulmate the moment they had an eye contact, the woman doesn't know as she is human but Bin is one hundred percent sure.

"Are you okay?" She doesn't know why those words came out from her instead of just...running for her dear life.

Bin's mind is in a huge turmoil. His instincts are screaming bloodlust but his heart is stopping him from hurting his significant other.

_The other half of his soul._

"Don't come closer" Bin managed to construct, while slowly taking steps away from the woman.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked. She used to hear tales about night creatures as a child but she never expected that they are real. Along with the question is the question she had for herself since the moment they saw each other. 

_Why didn't she have any thought of running away when a monster is literally about to pounce at her?!_

Bin couldn't answer, his reasoning is shutting down due to hunger. 

"Blood..." he mumbled unconsciously.  
The woman felt nervous but not totally afraid, _which is very crazy of her._ She wanted to help the vampire. _Again_ , a very crazy idea. 

Bin's body finally reached it's limit. He catched his breath, feeling like his passage of air getting more and more restricted. The burning sensation on his throat already crawled to his chest and everything in him seems to be in pain.

His knees wobbled, making him stumble. The woman panicked and joined the vampire on the ground, "h-hey, are you okay?" Bin couldn't hear what the woman is saying. All he hear is the strong pulse from the woman's neck. His remaining sanity continues to fade because of her scent. 

_She's driving him into pure madness._

The woman loudly gasped, she couldn't move or do anything. The vampire bit her without any words and kept her still. The piercing pain continues to make her wince. 

Tears started forming on her eyes, mixed emotions and thoughts are flooding her head. Fear, pain and confusion are dominant but what she wonders is the unusual relief she is feeling despite the situation. Why is she even relieved in this kind of situation?

Bin on the other hand is in pure frenzy. The blood of the woman is one he never tasted before, it makes him succumb to the bloodlust in a highly dangerous level.

"Stop..." the woman spoke before she lost consciousness. Bin shouldered her weight without effort and continued his feed. _He couldn't get enough_ , he'll kill his own soulmate at this rate.

He groaned on his throat while still ingesting the luscious blood. _Slowly..._ the heartbeat of the woman weakened in his heightened hearing.

He took every ounce of humanity left on his body to withdrew himself from his soulmate. It took him a moment but his sanity quickly came back to him after realizing _her_ state. Bin leaned to her again and licked the puncture wounds he caused to close the wound. He pulled a great effort in doing so instead of sinking his fangs again and continue to drain her.

"Sorry" he mumbled and lifted her. Now he is sure that his soulmate would hate him forever.

\--

Consciousness have welcomed her with a huge headache. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her sister's face.

"Who are you?" she said, as a joke. Her sister's eyes widened. 

"Wait, don't tell me you have amnesia too? You don't have any head injuries!" she immediately panicked so the little sister have to take back her joke.

"I'm just joking, Unnie." She said, trying to turn her head but failed without flinching.  
Alette hit her lightly, "you have the guts to joke around? I've been so worried about you" she started to tear up.

"What exactly happened to me?" her memories are all blurry.

"Chris, don't you remember anything? You passed out on the road. One kind guy brought you to the hospital. The doctor said you have anemia. Sis, you've been out for two days"

Chris' eyes widened, "What?!" her head felt heavier with her sister's words.

"Right, I should tell the doctors that you're awake" Alette mumbled and went out of the room.

Chris tried to remember what happened but all she remember was walking her way home then the rest is a blur.

\--

"Hyung, what should I do?" Bin continued to whine at Jinwoo about what happened last new moon.

"Bin-ah, I told you. You should go to her if you wanted to know the answer." Jinwoo answered the same thing for the nth time.

"No! I almost drained her, I'm sure that she will be angry at me. What should I do? I really didn't mean to do it" he continued to panic while Jinwoo impatiently looks at his watch.

"Myungjun should already be he-" Myungjun, his soulmate arrived before he could finish his statement. The cheerful vampire waved his hands and dashed towards Jinwoo and Bin.

"What's with the long face Binnie?" Myungjun asked and gave Jinwoo a questioning look. Jinwoo explained the situation as his mate requested.

"What should I do?" Bin asked also for the nth time today. 

"Pabo," Myungjun said in a very straightforward tone, "You wouldn't know until you come back for her! It's a natural reaction if she ever get angry or scared with you. You made her your dinner." Myungjun lectured.

"But she's your soulmate. You are bound to be together, you just need to create a way to make that happen" Bin unconsciously nods his head, like an elementary student focused on his teacher's discussion.

"Tell her the truth" Jinwoo advised before they part ways.

Bin sighed loudly, he's envious of Myungjun and Jinwoo. Since both of them are vampires, everything seemed to fit perfectly.

He can't afford being rejected by his soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for making it up to here~ 
> 
> Feedbacks/comments are highly appreciated😂
> 
> Happy day and keep safe everyone!


	2. Happy Ending?

The class stood as soon as they saw their adviser entered the classroom, "Teacher Chriiiis" The grade three students all whined and crowded around their teacher to give an embrace.

Chris never expected that her students would welcome her that way, she smiled and gave everyone and embrace. She treats each and every student she has as her children. 

"We missed you" they gave flowers made of paper which made her tear up. For that she felt really touched with the kids' small sweet gesture.

They proceeded with the class after that sweet welcoming.

"Miss Chris?" One teacher took her attention to make some announcements.

"Class, you'll be having a new P.E teacher," the older teacher gestured the new teacher to come inside, "This is teacher Bin"   
Chris felt her heart thumped fast, she unconsciously took a step back as the new teacher enters.

Bin gave a huge smile to the kids and introduced himself in a very friendly way and kids seemed to like him already.  
Chris on the other hand wonders why she suddenly felt ill and scared. 

Bin continues to steal glances to his soulmate until he needs to go. He felt Chris' fear when she saw him. She can't remember but she knows that he's dangerous so her body activates her flight or fight response.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" one of her co-teachers asked.

"Nothing, nothing in particular" Chris said but her co-teacher is not convinced, "Are sure you're fully recovered? You don't look well"

"I'm fine, I just spaced out." she smiled to remove her worry, her co-worker nodded and continued marking papers.

Chris also went back to her work so she can get off early. She wanted to rest.  
Few hours passed and finally, she's done. It was supposed to be finished last week but was lately done because of her being hospitalized.

"Miss Chris" A familiar voice called. She wanted to go ahead and ignore the call but she knows it would be downright rude to do so.

She turned her head to Bin who's currently running to her direction. She composed herself as he approach.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile, masking her unexplainable worry when the man is near.

"Can we talk?" he said with hurry, not that he's really in a hurry but because his confidence is only limited. If he missed the chance then it will take long to gain another set of confidence to talk to her.

"Uhh, we're already talking?" She answered, a little bit awkward.

His mind started to panic, "No, I-mean not here. I know this would sound weird but I really need to talk to you" there, he said it.

"I won't mind but could you tell me the reason first? You know that it's our first meeting and we're not exactly friends, _Mr_. Moon Bin" Bin knew that it wouldn't be easy but still flinches to the lightest rejection.

"Okay, first of all today is not the first time we met. We met a week ago" He started and doesn't know how to continue anymore.

Her brows knitted but the more she looked at Bin's face, the more he becomes familiar.

"Y-you" she stuttered, Bin figured that she remembered the day of the new moon. Her feet immediately retreats away from Bin.

"Please, don't walk away from me" Bin pleaded and tried to hold her hand. Chris yelped as if she was scalded by Bin's touch.

He felt his heart crushed. He blew it, Chris definitely hates him.

"Y-you're a monster" She spited and ran away from Bin.

\--

"Hey, why do you look-" Myungjun is momentarily halted from his joke when he saw tears from Bin's eyes, "What happened?" He immediately asked his dongsaeng.

Bin gave a sad smile, "She hates me. She called me a monster" 

Myungjun awed and gave Bin an embrace, "nothing is easy when it comes to love" Myungjun sighed.

"Who are you to say, your relationship with Jinwoo hyung is really good. You're the perfect couple" Bin answered while rubbing his eyes.

It was ages since he last shed tears, he wasn't _this_ soft either but the plain fear and hatred from his soulmate really broke his heart into million pieces.

"Who said we're all rainbows and good stuff? Jinwoo wasn't the softest guy like he's now when we met. He was so cold that I couldn't stand him" Myungjun cringes as he remembered their past. 

Bin doesn't know how long they have been together since they are already the 'happy couple' when they met.

"You know what I have learned?" Bin attentively listened to Myungjun, "That he's just lonely. He lived long enough that he thought he doesn't have any chance on being happy" Myungjun paused again, Bin continued for him, "then you came..."

"Yeah." Myungjun gave a proud yet comforting smile then chuckled. Myungjun is ironically a ball of sunshine for a vampire.

"Bin-ah, you have the right to be happy too. Don't give up yet" Myungjun patted his back.

\--

Chris couldn't sleep the whole night. She stared at herself on the mirror, she can't even open her swelling eyes properly.

Chris' mind is constantly replaying his face after she called him a monster. It's the same scene...the whole night!

 _Is she feeling guilty?_ But it's the truth.

_But he didn't kill you, he even brought you to the hospital..._

"But I'm not even sure that he's the one who brought me to the hospital! He might've left me after draining my blood" she exclaimed to herself.

She suddenly screeches, "I'm going crazy because of that vampire!!!" she exclaimed and pulled her hair in frustration.

"Chris, is that you? Did you pull an all nighter?" her co-teacher asked.

"Don't ask, I can't understand either."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just go inside" she answered without much soul in her.

"Oh, good morning teacher Moon Bin" she closed her eyes tightly before facing the new comer.

"Good morning" he greeted back with a shy smile. She felt a pang on her chest. 

_How could he smile like that after what happened yesterday?_

"Good morning, teacher Chris" She awkwardly greeted back, "let's talk. Later" she whispered which made Bin stop walking. They continued on their way leaving Bin standing like a statue.

Is this the chance Myungjun is telling him? If this is it, he prays to the universe that he won't mess up this time.

\--

Bin couldn't hide his excitement and worry as he make his way to their agreed place. Chris told him to meet her at a nearby convinience store, not quite good for a first date but he chose not to question Chris' choice of place.

Bin arrived 30 minutes early so he's surprised that Chris is already sitting at one of the outside tables of the store. She's drinking a chocolate drink which she immediately put down when she saw Bin.

"You're early" she commented.

"So are you" Bin answered automatically.  
There was short silence after, both are fidgeting and tries to hide it under the table.

"Sorry for calling you...monster yesterday" she started, "but you can't blame me. You sucked my blood like you're drinking this nesquik" Bin almost laughed with Chris' analogy but he stopped himself.

Bin shook his head, "It's my fault, I scared you. But believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. You're my soulmate and it hurts me too when you're afraid" Chris who's been drinking her nesquik choked with Bin's last sentence.

She coughs before talking, "Excuse me, but is that an attempt for a pickup line? Sorry, but it's not witty" Bin sighed, of course that would be her reaction, humans doesn't know the existence of soulmate bond.

"I'm serious about you being my soulmate" Bin said with a serious face. He started explaining the situation to the best of his abilities. He told the entire truth, just like what Jinwoo advised him to do.

Chris took her time to absorb Bin's story. She suddenly felt more guilty after learning that it wasn't on Bin's will to hurt her. At the same time, she can feel her heartbeat racing because of the soulmate subject.

"I know it's too early to say that I love you but believe me, I really like you" Bin mumbled, feeling his face heat up after the confession.

"You're telling me that because you knew that I'm your soulmate, no?" She couldn't help but to ask. She feels it too, since the first time they met. It was an unexplainable feeling prior to the knowledge of the soulmate bond. She figured that it is also the reason why she chose not to run away from him that night. 

She _too_ feels the weird attraction and the undeniable pull towards Bin even though they just met days ago.

But it doesn't mean that she will let a bond dictate her life. She has her own will and decision.

"I-don't know" he said with honesty which Chris appreciated rather than sugar coated words.

"Let's give it a try" she suddenly declared which made Bin a statue again.

"Wh-what?" Chris smiled, "I said, let's give it a try. Forget about that soulmate thingy and let's try to get to know each other without pressure. Would that be okay?" Bin's lips slowly curved into a smile.

His heart was filled with hope, a small plant of hope that he could find happiness too. He hopes that the small sprout would grow into a tree of happiness, just like how Myungjun told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo
> 
> Thank you for making it up to here😍 feedbacks/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Btw, are you excited for the comback, roha? 😁


End file.
